


Mauvaise rencontre

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Buffy Wishverse, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ville est envahie par les vampires, mais Warren est bien assez intelligent pour gérer ça... n'est-ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauvaise rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy.

Ce n'est pas la toute première fois que Warren laisse passer le couvre-feu, trop absorbé par d'amusantes recherches en électronique, mais il ressent cette décharge d'adrénaline à chaque fois.

Il sait pourtant qu'il peut rentrer chez lui sain et sauf. Il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. Parfois, même, il ne croise personne - il faut dire qu'il n'est pas spécialement remarquable. Et les quelques fois où il a aperçu un vampire, le lance-flammes fait maison qu'il garde dans son sac, ainsi que ses "grenades" libérant une explosion d'échardes de bois durci, ont garanti sa sécurité, en même temps que l'absence de sécurité du monstre en face de lui.

Percy-le-lobotomisé disait tout le temps, en général avec un rire gras et une paire de baffes, que passer son temps à bosser sa physique était une marque de lèche-cuisme (sic), et que ça ne servait à rien, et que ce n'était pas ça qui faisait les hommes, les vrais. En attendant, le fait d'être un vrai homme ne l'a pas protégé contre les crocs de vampire, et n'a pas non plus empêché Warren de le réduire en petites cendres. Il faut dire qu'il était devenu encore plus débile qu'avant, si c'est possible, et qu'il aimait toujours autant provoquer et humilier ses futures victimes. Cela ne l'a pas servi.

Sans vouloir se vanter, Warren est devenu assez bon à ce jeu. Rien que pour de tels incident, cela vaut la peine de laisser passer le couvre-feu de temps à autre. Cela donnerait presque envie de se balader dans les rues de Sunnydale la nuit avec le lance-flammes. Mais seulement "presque". Il n'est pas là pour faire de la provocation ou pour le risque gratuit. Il veut sa liberté, c'est tout, et ce ne sont pas des putain de vampires qui vont l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut, maîtres de la ville ou pas.

Il n'en tout de même pas au point de ces imbéciles qui se prennent pour des héros sous la direction d'un vieux bibliothécaire gâteux, et qui, au mépris de toute perspective évolutionniste, décident de "sauver" les crétins incapables de se défendre tout seuls ou de rester chez eux. Et il ne tient pas non plus à partager avec eux sa connaissance des armes. Il fait tout cela pour lui, pas pour les autres. Il suffirait que l'un d'entre eux se louze pour que les vampires puissent envisager des parades, ce qui ne l'arrangerait pas du tout.

En bref, il va rentrer chez lui _la nuit_ , et qu'aucun vampire ne s'avise de l'ennuyer, sinon...

Eh merde, est-ce que ce n'en est pas un qui se ramène ? Probablement si. Personne, en ces temps obscurs, ne serait foutu de s'aprocher de quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas en pleine nuit, et il faut bien que ce soit un critère suffisant. Il verra bien s'il se réduit en poussière quand on lui transperce le coeur ou quand on le carbonise. OK, si ce n'est pas le cas, il sera un peu tard, mais il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez, et il ne lui est _jamais_ arrivé de croiser des humains à cette heure-ci - à part les hystériques susmentionnés armés de pieux.

Ah tiens, il le reconnait.

C'est le petit frère de Tucker, celui qui voulait toujours jouer aux jeux de rôles avec eux - et Tucker lui répondait toujours, avec un légitime sadisme de grand frère, que peut-être un jour, plus tard, il faudrait voir, et au fait tu ne pourrais pas me couvrir pour tel truc et être un gentil petit frère ? En attendant tu sa le droit de regarder si tu ne dis rien.

Il avait l'air assez mignon et amusant, quoique aussi intelligent qu'une pomme pourrie, et Warren a presque un peu regretté qu'ils n'aient jamais eu l'occasion de faire connaissance quand il a été porté disparu, il y a quelques mois.

Oui, depuis que les vampires ont pris possession de la ville, bizarrement, les cadavres retrouvés au matin se font plutôt incinérer qu'enterrer, et le fichier des défunts ne contient que des personnes qui ne risquent pas de revenir dire bonjour avec un grand sourire plein de dents. C'est dans le fichier des personnes disparues qu'on trouve ceux qui ont plu suffisamment à un vampire pour qu'il le traîne jusqu'au nid. Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils finissent tous au club. Probablement, même parmi ceux-là, il y en a qui finissent par énerver un vampire plus puissant, et puis couic. Ou sprotch. Ou zap. Enfin, quelque chose, là n'est pas la question. Le truc est que Warren n'aurait jamais cru que le petit frère de Tucker rentrait dans la catégorie de ceux qui survivent à leur mort.

Mais bon, il a autre chose à penser, ce n'est pas parce qu'il le connait qu'il va se laisser avoir, et il lui balance une grenade, en guise de bienvenue. Allez, comme ça ils joueront un peu ensemble quand même. Sur un jet supérieur à quinze, on évite le morceau de bois dans le coeur.

Sauf que le gamin a sauté sur le côté avant même que la chose lui arrive dessus, ce qui dénote un instinct de conservation surprenant, et assez rare chez les vampires ; ces petites chose sont rapides, et les éclats de bois ne touchent que les poubelles derrière lesquelles il s'est caché.

Argh. Il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

"He, je te reconnais !" s'exclame-t-il comme s'il ne venait pas de lui lancer une arme mortelle au visage, ou comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de son identité après un premier malentendu bien compréhensible. "Tu es le petit frère de Tucker !" S'il peut le faire approcher à portée de lance-flammes, tout devrait bien se passer.

"Je m'appelle Andrew." grogne le petit. "Je te déteste."

Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça. D'habitude, les vampires qui viennent attaquer les honnêtes passants donnent plutôt comme raison la faim, ou l'envie bien naturelle de torturer les humains. Est-ce une vengeance pour ne pas l'avoir laissé jouer à Donjons et Dragons ? Si oui, c'est un peu extrême, et accessoirement, il ferait mieux d'essayer de choper Tucker qui a plus de responsabilités dans l'affaire.

Bon, ceci dit, s'il est déjà énervé, ce n'est pas un mal. Ce n'est pas un état dans lequel on prend des décisions intelligentes, en général.

"Oh, et qu'est-ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas si génial que ça d'être un vampire, hein ?" Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ils ont l'air très attachés à l'honneur de leur condition.

Mais au lieu de sortir de derrière ses poubelles et de faire un grand discours sur ses capacités, celui-là trouve plus judicieux de donner d'abord l'application pratique, et se retrouve derrière Warren, les crocs sur sa gorge, avant même qu'il ait pu le voir bouger.

"Oh si, c'est génial." murmure-t-il contre son cou. "Je n'ai plus peur de rien, et je peux avoir tout ce que je veux."

Ils font tous ça, vraiment. Même quand ils pourraient gagner, ils ne perdent pas une occasion de se vanter. C'est le moment où Warren tire la poignée spéciale, une flamme de plusieurs centaines de degrés part en arrière, et sprotch le vampire (bon, lui aussi a un peu chaud, mais cela en vaut la peine, vraiment).

Sauf que là, il a beau tirer sur la poignée, rien ne se passe.

Et il commence à avoir très chaud, mais pour une autre raison.

"J'ai fermé les robinets." dit le petit frère de Tucker - Andrew - toujours trop près de lui, surtout maintenant que cela ne l'aide pas à se faire carboniser. "Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Je sais comment tu te bats. Je te regardais, tu sais. Depuis longtemps."

Le vampire attrape son poignet, le serre plus fort que ne pourrait le faire une main humaine, et cela fait sacrément mal. "Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux, et je te veux toi."

Warren commence à paniquer. Je vais mourir, se dit-il, je vais mourir... à cause d'un gamin qui avait peur de son grand frère. "Tu veux dire me tuer, c'est ça ? Ca va prendre quelques secondes, et puis tu seras frustré éternellement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon plan..."

"Je te garderai avec moi !" s'exclame le gamin, le serrant contre lui comme s'il n'avait effectivement plus l'intention de le lâcher.

"Tu veux me transformer en vampire ? Je serai toujours mort." Il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à s'il le pense, vraiment, il n'a pas le temps de trouver l'idée de se faire draguer par un vampire stalker et petit frère d'un pote comique, il essaie juste de gagner du temps pour trouver une idée, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser du gamin. "Mon sang cessera de couler, mon coeur de battre."

"Oui, mais tu aimeras ça." répond Andrew, et Warren ne peut toujours penser à rien d'intelligent, à part qu'il pourrait toujours se faire sauter en même temps que le vampire, il peut faire exploser le réservoir, même s'il avait plutôt prévu cette fonction pour des cas où il ne serait plus attaché à son dos. "Tu perdras ton âme, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te changera beaucoup..."

Le gamin l'embrasse dans le cou, en le maintenant toujours fermement, la terreur submerge Warren alors qu'il comprend qu'il va se faire mordre, là, maintenant, et qu'il n'y a plus aucun moyen de l'éviter.

Il pourrait se faire sauter, penser que quitte à mourir il se débarrasserait du gamin, que ce serait bien fait pour lui, une juste vengeance, mais en fait il ne faut pas que déconner. Quitte à mourir, il préfère avoir encore une seconde vie après, même en tant que vampire, et ce n'est pas comme si ça allait l'ennuyer de faire du mal aux autres, ou de ne plus voir la lumière du jour.

Et oui, il pourrait être consterné par l'idée de devoir rester avec le gamin après, mais après tout il doit y avoir de pires sorts, dans la non-vie.

"Je suis sûr que ce ne soit pas aussi agréable pour toi que pour moi," dit Andrew d'un ton très satisfait de lui-même, "mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Si tu ne m'ennuies pas ensuite, je veux dire." Et puis il commence à boire le sang de Warren, qui se sent faible, ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit si faible, ce n'est pas normal que le gamin puisse le traiter comme ça, il ne peut plus bouger, cela le fait frissonner mais en même temps ça fait mal, ça fait putain de mal, et il s'évanouit en se demandant s'il sera encore lui-même de l'autre côté, et si vraiment ce sera aussi bon qu'ils le disent.


End file.
